Forum:Presenting the hilite extension
Hi! I'd like to present the "hilite" extension. It is a gimmick that makes the user names of power-users hilite highlight depending on their right, and pop out to be more visible. In particular, it makes perusing the recent edits feed much easier: thumb|hilite in action For example, Dr. F and WarBlade are both admins, so they have a bold light blue color: Their edits obviously don't need to be double checked (for vandalism.) Veggienater is a rollbacker (ditto), so he gets bold dark red. There are a few other groups (like staff/bots and chat mods). We can add groups ourselves, like "cleanup crew" or just "the gang", although then, I think it becomes overkill, and the extension seizes being useful once the recent edits start looking like a rainbow. A "cool side effect" is that the same behavior applies to things like the forum changes, or just anywhere the user appears! Anyways, Is this something you want to see in production? The colors can be customized (I'm not a fan of the dark red myself, too close to the red-link/anon color)? If you want to test it out, my implementation is located @: User:Happypal/Common.css/hilite. The easiest way to test it out is to add "@import url("/index.php?title=User:Happypal/Common.css/hilite&action=raw&ctype=text/css");" into your own "username:wikia.css". (and/or monobook.css/Common.css depending on your skin) PLEASE feel free to edit my page directly and toy around/change the colors: I'd be thrilled to see the community participate directly before moving sealing the page into Mediawiki namespace. happypal (talk • ) 10:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Dr. F and Warblade are actually bold because I'm watching their page. EDIT: Veggienater is red because he is a chatmod too, but rollbackers are actaully green. ---- Rollbacker Red is a bit too dull and confuses itself with the negative character counts. just a thought 16:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I agree actually. Current colors are *Bots *Janitors/Helpers *Rollback *Chatmod *Sysop *Bureaucrat *VSTF *Staff I think I'll change chatmod to green, and the colors will be pretty good for our scheme. happypal (talk • ) 16:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I think that three simple colors would be best (the fourth being normal edits). Blue for crats/admins, green for rollbackers/helpers, and orange for bots/staff. We shouldnt really see any orange so it would be 3 primary colors: normal, blue, green. My 2 cents. 18:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - technically helpers are staff. by that i mean annointed from on high and all of wikia, not indiv wikis.janitors too if they are still in service) Including rollbackers with crats and admins is fine as well. 18:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :: The three color system seems ok to me. One color for Sysops/Admins/Wikia staff, a 2nd for any annointed wiki position under that and a 3rd for bots. Stand out colors should be chosen for each area so as to "not" get them confused with each other or the normal edit color IMO. -- 03:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ya, we can lump em together, doesn't really matter who with who (to me). Just to keep it at 3"ish" strong colors, instead of a rainbow. 21:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 12 colours is fine with me. if you must abridge the rainbow bots/helpers/vstf/staff are all technically from offsite and can be lumped into coral or gold. coral for a preference. crat should be fuchsia and chartreuse alternating by letter. (that last bit was a joke) 03:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Extension has been put into production. Final color scheme is: *Bots *Janitors/Helpers *Rollback *Chatmod *Sysop *Bureaucrat **Dr. Clayton Forrestor *VSTF *Staff :I hope everyone will be satisfied with the result. happypal (talk • ) 11:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) good job. 15:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Works for me :) -- 15:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) That looks extremely nice and neat. Plus it gets the point across. 16:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I can barely see Dr F in his pale-pink on my just-to-be-difficult-white background. Perfect!! Dämmerung 18:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ma's a ninja, dontcha know that? I think it looks fine, might take some time getting used to it at first. 19:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The wiki I first saw this on had a ration of about 100 edits / admin edit, so it was very useful. On borderlands, the only editors left are the die-hard admins, so currently; less useful :( ::On the other hand, I am certain we will come to appreciate for its actual usefulness once bl2 shows it face, along with the new hoards of editors. Brace for impact: incoming! happypal (talk • ) 20:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, it might open up avenues for people to see that there are teams and if they want to join. Anyone who has a color should put a link to the teams page in their profile so peeps can look into it. 07:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I will have to remember how to do a template :D 08:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC)